Good Night And Good Luck
by Predaliena
Summary: Georgina's vacation to the city of Harran turns into a pure nightmare when the whole place gets overwhelmed by a plague that turns people into blood-thirsty zombies. During the survival task her group is attacked by Volatiles, and she gets separated from them. Hiding in the sewers, she realizes that this place served as a hiding spot for a more dangerous predator.


**CREATURES ON FIRE**

 **Part 6: Good Night… And Good Luck (Dying Light)**

A young woman stood on the balcony of a tall building and watched the smog rise and fall over a Middle Eastern city of Harran. If a deadly plague hadn't overwhelmed it, this would be a nice place to spend vacation, or so she thought. Georgina has travelled much to the countries of Middle East, managing to visit Turkey and Israel, not missing also a few countries of North Africa like Egypt and Tunisia. Each time pleasant memories were brought back home, and Georgina thought that it would be another nice travel to exotic places. But this time she was wrong. She couldn't have imagined that her vacation would turn into real-life survival.

Literally in a few days some unidentified infection had spread around Harran, turning the infected people into flesh-eating monsters that looked at living human beings as a delicious meal. The town became isolated from the rest of the country, and the remaining survivors managed to barricade themselves in a tall, multi-floored building that looked more like a tower, and named it a safe zone. Georgina soon became good friends with a local girl named Jade Aldemir and her brother, Rahim; although sometimes he behaved like a schoolboy, and Jade had to take responsibility to tame him, but he was a nice guy nonetheless. When it's about survival, it's much better to have good relationship with as many people as possible. So much Georgina had learnt. Authorities dropped some supplies now and then in several spots of the town, but it wasn't enough. The medicine called "Antizin" helped, but not for a very long time; and there was no antidote manufactured yet. Georgina heard thought that Dr. Zere was studying the infection and tried to understand whether it was possible to create something that might cure the infected ones that haven't turned into zombies yet.

At first it was hard for Georgina to deal with these creatures, as she had never imagined that she would see the walking dead in her life. She thought that something of this kind was only in games and movies, but now this was real life. But she wasn't the only one. All other survivors were caught by surprise, and there was no time to fall into stupor. Everyone had to act to stay alive. But lucky for them, the zombies were slow and stupid; and after some time it grew easier to deal with them if you learnt a few tricks. But there was a strict warning: when the night falls, stay inside at all costs. Georgina had no idea why, as it was as dangerous at daytime too; and one day she decided to speak to Jade and ask if she knew anything about it.

"Night is the time when each human being must stay inside at all costs," Jade explained. "That's when more dangerous predators come out to hunt for prey."

"Predators? What kind of predators?" Georgina wanted to know. "These zombies that roam around the streets are already dangerous enough. So it means there are more?"

"Yes, and those hunt only at night. They are called Volatiles among us. They are very agile and fast, and much stronger than any average zombie out there. If they spot you, you're finished; they will outrun you without any problems. But that's not all," Jade coughed and continued: "The Volatiles are harder to kill, but if you are armed well enough, you can at least fight off one or two of them. But there is one creature that is much more dangerous than the Volatiles."

"And who is that?" Georgina asked.

"We know him simply as the Night Hunter. This is a unique type of zombie. He is one such type among other zombies, but nothing can be compared with his ferocity and thirst for flesh and blood. When our men went to fetch the supplies, they encountered the Volatiles. Some were killed, of course, but the rest were able to fight and kill the enemies. But the next time they went for the next portion of goods, during the radio contact we heard they were attacked by the Night Hunter, and… they never returned. That thing tore them all apart."

"Oh God…" Georgina was terrified. So indeed daytime zombies were just one half of danger that lurks out there.

"Yes. So now you understand why it is so important to complete all tasks before nightfall," Jade said. "In case if you don't manage to get back here, you have to find a shelter. At daytime it's better to explore for safe zones; that's where you can see living people. You can find a safe place there to spend the night."

"Okay, thanks for the information," Georgina said. "It's important to know. I've heard many times that it's dangerous to stay outside when it's dark, and I wanted to know why."

"You're welcome," Jade smiled, and both ladies exchanged hugs. Georgina was happy to have a friend like Jade. She could always count on help and support from her, and Georgina gladly returned the courtesy. So far things went more or less fine and life was bearable, although people hoped for something more than just supplies from helicopters. No one was satisfied with living in isolation from the rest of the world, and people were afraid that one day authorities might decide to erase Harran from the face of Earth. No one wanted to die, and each survivor hoped that maybe… maybe fate will finally have mercy on them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Another day came and another portion of supplies was dropped from a helicopter. Besides, the lights in the area were broken and needed to be fixed. A group of volunteers equipped for these tasks, and Georgina agreed to join them. She wanted to show that she could also make use of herself, so she decided to volunteer. Arming themselves with different melee weapons from knives and broken pipes to fire axes and baseball bats, the group moved out. There wasn't much time left until the sunset, so they had to hurry. While the male part of the group were busy with fixing the lights, Georgina and her female partner named Salma went for the Antizin and other useful supplies. The light was slowly dying and dusk covered the whole city. It meant that soon darkness will consume everything, so the group had to hurry back to their shelter. Salma and Georgina were contacted by their partners through the walkie-talkie and in a few moments regrouped with them. The survivors began running back as it had darkened quickly, until one of the guys suddenly screamed:

"Shit! The Volatiles! Watch out!"

And right at that moment a nightmarish creature leaped upon them. The guy with a fire axe in his hands swung at the enemy and struck. The Volatile made a disgusting sound that sounded like a screech, and Georgina noticed that its left arm was bleeding heavily. But it didn't stop the zombie and it tried prepared for another attack.

"Come on, Amir, run!" Salma yelled in panic, and the guy named Amir began to run with the others. Georgina joined the rest of the group when another Volatile jumped on them, which resulted in her separation from the others. The strong blow of the creature's arm on her face made her drop the things she carried, and so it happened that at this moment the group was located near the descent to the sewer pit; and Georgina rolled down the hill, landing into a stream of water that flowed out of the sewers. Hearing the terrified screams of other survivors, she understood that regrouping with them was impossible, but she remembered what Jade told her about finding a hiding spot; so she crawled deeper into the sewers to stay out of sight until she could think of a better plan. Georgina was lucky to be still alive, as the Volatiles were more interested in chasing the other survivors, and she had time to think about her next move. One thing she knew for sure: she would never forget the terrifying looks of the creatures known as Volatiles. It seemed like they have crawled out directly from a horror movie. Georgina had no idea that such things could even exist. Their ribs looked like they were ripped apart from the inside and the lower jaw seemed to be missing. If it was the case, then Georgina could only wonder how they managed to devour flesh without being able to chew properly. But such monsters could always find a way. But the most sickening fact was that all of them had been human before, and the severe mutation has made them completely unrecognizable. Now all the frightened woman could do is hope that the others made it to the safe zone and pray that she would stay unnoticed until dawn.

However, her hopes were doomed to break like fragile glass against the rock. Georgina realized it when she heard the sound of a muffled growl in the darkness behind her. The young woman felt her insides trembling and her blood turning cold. There was definitely someone or something behind her, and that something was definitely not a human being, judging by the sound it made. Was it another Volatile? Georgina really hoped it wasn't. If it is just an average zombie that usually roamed around the town, she may have the hope to survive.

Holding her pipe ready, Georgina moved back to the exit from the sewers. It was pitch dark in there, thus making the entire situation more difficult. She couldn't see what exactly was approaching her, and Georgina knew well that you can't fight what you can't see. On the other hand, the sound of struggling might attract the other zombies nearby, and there might be Volatiles around here somewhere. But she had to take a risk at least to get out of the sewers and try to hide somewhere where zombies couldn't get to her. So Georgina increased her moving speed, not losing vigilance for a second.

Georgina saw herself being almost at the exit, but something suddenly wrapped itself around both her wrists and pulled back, making her drop the pipe in the process. She didn't even manage to squeak when she was thrown on the ground with the creature on top of her. Georgina knew it was useless to scream as the noise would attract more zombies, so all she could do is try to free herself from the creature's grasp, but it was impossible. That thing was much stronger than her. It growled quietly and lowered its head to her face, and the trembling woman could feel his breath on her skin. Feeling the being taking deep breaths and puffing out while moving its face in all direction on her face and neck, Georgina made a conclusion that the monster was sniffing her. While doing this, the zombie growled in satisfaction, obviously liking her smell. Georgina was unaware of the fact that the creature was male, and the smell of a ripe female made his hunger for flesh go away, at least for now; and his male instinct came out to the fore. Thus he grabbed the female with his strong hands and threw her on his shoulder. Georgina still tried her best to free herself, but then felt stinging pain in her side. The zombie used his claws on her to silence her down and make her stop struggling, and finally he succeeded. The woman stopped undulating and fighting, understanding that her feeble attempts to escape would only make things worse. Thus he crawled out of the sewers and used his appendages to leap up the different surfaces. Georgina felt her head spinning when she saw herself almost flying from building to building and started feeling sick. She always hated heights, even looking down from a window higher than the second or third floor made her feel sick. In the end she couldn't bear it anymore and finally blacked out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The zombie mutant was satisfied. Finally this female stopped struggling, making it easier for him to leap. Choosing the highest building he could find, he used his tendrils to jump from surface to surface until he finally reached the roof. There he put his precious cargo on the ground and sniffed her once more. It was a ripe and healthy female, ideal for mating; and that was good. Finally there was a human female he caught that was good for something else than just eating, so he sat down and waited for her awakening. There was no need to hurry, he could be patient and wait. The monster had his own plans for her.

Lucky for him, there was no need to wait long. Georgina finally stirred and made muffled sounds. Opening her eyes, the first thing she saw was a beautiful sky filled with millions and millions of stars, and full moon was shining brightly among them. At first a spark of hope ran through her mind that all she experienced before was just a nightmare that she had just awaken from, but it seemed too good to be true. And then the growling sound on the left from her confirmed her suspicions. Turning her head left, Georgina widened her eyes and opened her mouth in horror, being unable to make even the tiniest squeak of disappointment. A hideous creature was sitting on the left of her and looming above her helpless form. The first thought that flashed in Georgina's mind that one of the Volatiles had finally got her, but when she looked carefully, she understood her error. As the moon was shining brightly, she could see the creature quite well. It wasn't a Volatile as its lower jaw was in its place and the ribs didn't stick out of its torso. But man, it was so large! Much bigger than any zombie she had seen, even a Volatile. And another difference she noticed was that both his hands were split in two parts almost to the elbow, and two snake-like appendages were sticking out of these openings. Then it finally dawned on her and her whole body began shivering frantically. She was facing no other than the infamous Night Hunter.

Georgina fell into stupor, being unable to move at all. She got into the hands of a most dangerous predator that inhabited the city of Harran. And now she was completely at his mercy.

"Please… don't kill me…" she pleaded, her eyes filling with tears. Deep inside the woman was sure that it was very unlikely that this monstrosity understood her. All of them were obeying just the instinct to eat and multiply through their deadly bites, infecting every living organism. But a small part of her still hoped that maybe this being might be at least a tiny bit more sentient than the other zombies in the city.

The Night Hunter snorted at her pitiful pleas. She sounded like a bleating lamb before the deadly maw of a predator. This was nothing new for him. So many victims behaved the in the similar manner when he caught them, and no pleas could save them from death. But not this time. Tonight this female's pathetic whimpering might actually save her life. Not because he felt sorry for her or anything, but because he wasn't planning to kill her for his own reasons.

Georgina watched the nightmarish ghoul before her, waiting for its next move, and he finally began acting. Crawling on the top of her, the mutant sniffed the woman again, making satisfied growling sound during the process; and then Georgina felt something wet touching her chin. His monstrous face was dangerously close to hers, and when the trembling young woman saw a long tongue sliding out of its sharp-toothed mouth, she instinctively pressed her eyes shut, but nothing awful happened. Instead, she just felt the slimy appendage touch her chin carefully. Georgina was more than surprised. She didn't expect anything that gentle from such a being like the Night Hunter that ripped his victims apart without mercy. And when he pressed his face to hers, rubbing it cheek against cheek, she finally understood his true intentions. On the one hand, Georgina was happy that in the end she actually might survive the encounter with this thing, but, on the other hand, she felt scared to think about what awaited her. But if it helps her to stay alive, she had to give him what he wanted; and, not having plenty of options, Georgina decided to play along and hoped for the best.

The monster watched the human female getting rid of everything that covered her flesh until there was nothing hidden from his view. Georgina then lay on the concrete surface of the roof, supporting her weight on one elbow, and extended her other hand to the zombie, inviting him to come and do what he wanted to do. The Night Hunter seemed to understand this gesture and crawled on top of her again. His clawed hands moved up and down the female body, and the monster obviously enjoyed the feeling of her soft skin, as his growling definitely showed that he was satisfied. And as one of his palms touched the soft mounds on her chest, curiosity got the best of him, and the mutant wanted to explore this part of her body. He touched it again with his fingers, giving it a light push, and the pliant flesh vibrated a bit. This seemed interesting to the mutant and he repeated the process with both female breasts, but this time he rubbed his face against them. Georgina watched the monster's actions and surprisingly for her, she realized that she actually might begin to like it.

The zombie continued cuddling with his face to the soft and warm flesh of her breasts, and only after a minute or two he noticed the pointed tips that to this moment have already hardened. Sniffing them, he decided that it would be interesting to use his tongue on them. That's when he finally got the reaction from his female. As soon as his tongue touched her hard nipple, Georgina couldn't help but let out a quiet moan. The monster didn't know it, but her nipples were the most sensitive spot of her body, so such reaction on its stimulation was inevitable. He miss this moment and repeated the same movement with the second nipple, earning more pleasurable moans from the woman beneath him. She didn't resist and made the sounds that obviously were not full of pain; and from all of this the Night Hunter made a conclusion that the female was enjoying it after all.

For a moment Georgina even forgot who her sex partner was, only the growling sounds made her remember that her current lover was far from being human. And while he continued the sweet torture of her nipples, the woman began realizing that she became aroused, and this couldn't miss the attention of the zombie. He felt the new smell emitting from the female and wanted to find out where it was coming from. Leaving her breasts in peace, the monster moved backwards, sniffing her entire body; and the lower he moved his head, the stronger the smell grew. And when he felt the peak of it, he spread her legs apart and finally found the source of the smell – the opening between her legs.

Georgina's heart was beating insanely, almost threatening to jump out of her chest. The most private part of her body was now completely open before the undead monster, and she was now in anticipation of his next action. The Night Hunter sniffed her wet slit and nearly fell into ecstasy. The smell of a female almost made him lost control, but he managed to restrain his instinct to take her right now and then in an animalistic and ferocious manner. He wanted to enjoy his female fully and thus knew he had to control himself not to harm her. Georgina, in turn, held her breath and felt a bit nervous, as this anticipation was the worst torture. She knew he was sniffing her down there as she felt him breathing and pulling air with his nose and puffing out. So it continued for a few moments until…

"Oh God…" she moaned when the tip of his tongue touched her clit. The zombie found the knoll at the top of her slit and right then the female let out a loud, shameless moan. He understood that this spot was sensitive, so his tongue began swirling around the throbbing nub. Georgina writhed and moaned while the undead creature tickled and stimulated her clit; and she had to admit that this zombie male had a very skillful tongue. The mutant licked her wet folds, caressing the soft labia and leaping up her juices; and with every second of these manipulations he felt his own body heating up even more than before. His erection was now hard as a rock and his sexual hunger for her grew stronger until he finally decided it was enough. It was torture for them both to bear it, and they craved for the release.

Georgina felt his face moving away from her private area, but soon something rather large and hard was pointing at it and slightly touching it with the tip. She didn't even manage to lift her head up and look at his male organ when she felt it penetrating her heated vagina. Although she was ready for him, Georgina sure didn't expect his penis be that large. It stretched her insides to their limits, and she clenched her teeth to bear the pain. It was far from being the first time, but she never imagined to do it with a real monster; and such beings had their male organs much larger in size than human males had. The Night Hunter growled loudly from overwhelming pleasure when he pushed his member into the female body; and then finally started moving at medium speed. The pain Georgina felt at first slowly began to subside and at the end it hurt no more than an ordinary bruise. While the undead ghoul moved his hips, slowly increasing the speed, Georgina's lustful moans became louder with every thrust. She couldn't even imagine that a zombie turned out to be such a passionate lover. Her mind might tell her how wrong it was to have sex with something that sees humans just as food, with the undead being; but the feeling of him inside her made Georgina forget everything. She didn't care anymore whether what she was doing now was right or wrong. The only thing that mattered was her copulation with the monster that many would call a spawn of Hell. And only she was lucky to discover another side this being that no human being could know. He was capable of something more than just hunting and killing; and Georgina got the opportunity to enjoy it fully.

The Night Hunter himself didn't expect to experience such pleasure he felt during the copulation with this human female. At first when he saw her he was reluctant to let her live, but something inside made him decide otherwise. And now he was sure he made a right decision. With each movement of his hips the mutant growled louder, and hearing the passionate moans of his female made him move even faster and harder. And every time his member pushed itself inside her velvety cavern it hit the sensitive spot inside her, and Georgina arched her back and moaned when that happened. She felt the knot in the lower part of her belly grow tighter, and as much as she tried to hold back, it finally became impossible; and she finally climaxed with a piercing cry of ecstasy. Her juiced covered the entire organ of her monstrous lover, and soon enough he couldn't hold back his own climax, releasing the entire load into her with such a howl that Georgina had to press her ears shut. After the last drop of his semen was inside the female, the zombie collapsed on her chest, exhausted and satisfied.

Georgina lay on the concrete roof, caressing the head of her ghoulish lover and enjoying the aftermath of euphoria she had just gone through. But, on the other hand, she understood that in the moment his sperm got into her, her life as a human was over. The infection could get into the body not just through the zombie bite. Their semen was as contagious as their blood or saliva. If she didn't die, she would most likely turn into another zombie, but all she had just experienced was worth it. So she closed her eyes and just lay there, waiting for what was to come.

Taking a quick rest, the Night Hunter got up and looked at his female. Her smell now made him understand that she was infected, and after a short amount of time the mutation would begin. She was now his female and mate, and his only, so he had to deliver her to safety. So the undead ghoul took the weakened female body, throwing it on his shoulder again, and started leaping down until he got to the ground floor of the ruined building. He chose it for a purpose, as in the basement of this building he began creating the new nest. All the floor was covered in sticky substance, so when the zombie delivered Georgina there, he put her on the ground and began covering her with the substance as well to keep her stable on her knees. There were several nests around the city with potential Volatiles in them, but this particular nest would be special. The Night Hunter will guard it with special ferocity, as the incubating Volatile will be his mate. All he had to do was to be patient. The mutation and incubation period would take some time, so he had to keep a constant eye on the nest and make sure the process goes smoothly and ends up successfully.

In the end the Night Hunter would get his reward when his mate finally joins him. And he would be looking forward to it.


End file.
